


[星狗]_第9車_

by Wheebyul24



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheebyul24/pseuds/Wheebyul24
Summary: 媽木加油吧，Legggggoooooooooo





	[星狗]_第9車_

稍微冰冷的手掌頑皮地鑽進絲綢睡衣里，從腰上至白滑的背。背上的冷感漸行漸遠，轉化為重量在翹臀上。

「歐尼……」  
側躺的人兒逐漸醒來  
「輝吶 醒了？」

手臂一下子把輝人送進溫暖的懷裡，安全感和舒適感將輝人包圍。

「還想睡嗎？」「嗯……」

另一隻手從脖子處的罅隙穿過，摸了還在昏昏欲睡的人的頭。

看著懷裡的人，星伊在額頭上落下一個印記，然後低頭舔了、又含著耳尖。

十分敏感的輝人縮了一下，在肩膀上的手又向上移動，輕輕撫摸著脖子上的‘Caddo’，像對Como一樣按摩輝人的後頸。

左手再次走進睡衣里，從側腰滑到鎖骨上的紋身，彷彿又要再向下移，直到胸前。

「嗯哼…」輝人哼聲試圖阻止，但星伊好像接收不了訊號一般，手還是繼續前行，輕輕捧住揉捏，輝人呼吸加速，困意亦加重。

「呼…」  
星伊見狀在臉頰、脖子落下雨點，然後從下衣擺伸進衣服中，手指不斷掃過凸起。

「呃。嗯。歐尼…」

聽到呼喚後星伊停止動作，下降到平滑的肚子上隨意游走，然後指尖帶著睡衣脫離它主人的肌膚，雖然在被子里，布料滑過的感覺有點癢，輝人按停星伊的手。

星伊不屈服的抽出手，然後再疊到嫩白的小手上，帶著她一並推進，推到圓潤上。

輝人臉上漸漸因羞恥而出現一抹紅，緊閉著的眼睛，也擋不住她的害臊。

「吾…歐尼放開~」

星伊抓住輝人的手不放，繼續帶領她在渾圓上打圈，輝人感受到自己的頂端在手心上立起，伴隨著若隱若現的快感。

「嗯~歐尼」

星伊放開小手，獨自滑進褲子里，被輝人體溫溫暖了的手掌包圍柔弱，輝人抓住星伊的手臂，然後把頭撞進她的項窩，腳也夾著星伊的手。

「不要…歐尼…」「真的不要嗎？」

手指稍微撥開，然後從縫隙中滑過，重複數次後，手指沾上晶瑩。

「嗚…」輝人的聲音有些顫抖，抓住手臂的手轉而抱著星伊的腰。

「沒說不要我就繼續了嗯？」

星伊脫掉輝人的睡褲和內褲，分開雙腳，便按壓起來，一開始是緩慢而溫柔的，有時候修長的手指輕點小豆，有時候又停下來撫摸大腿。

輝人在快感和挑逗之間徘徊，手伸進星伊的衣服里，到處亂竄，抬頭向星伊索吻，舌頭伸進星伊的口中，時而咬著星伊的舌頭，可是因不想弄傷她而放開，之後轉而抓緊星伊結實的肩膀。

星伊感受到輝人的主動，手上的動作也越發熱情，神經聚集處不斷被撥弄，毫無停頓。

星伊吻住輝人，手轉而往那神秘地帶前進。

溫暖包圍著，指尖在最裡面按壓著軟肉，然後慢慢滑出又推進。

輝人開始隨著星伊的動作而擺動腰肢，手也攀上星伊，一下把她拉近。

口中發出哭泣一般的呻吟，不知道是快感還是痛苦，發熱的身體開始顫抖，小穴也收縮著、吸附著星伊的手指。

「嗚…啊。不行了~哈~」  
「嗯。啊哈…哼！合…」

* * *

星伊躺下身來，在輝人身旁抱住她，輝人空洞的眼神中掠過光芒，然後翻身爬到星伊身上，捧著她的臉，親上她的唇。

「歐尼我要」  
「嗯？還要嗎？」  
「我要你」  
「只要你想要我都給你。」

星伊拉著身上人的手，在她的手掌心一按一按，平時輝人通常會因為疲累而睡著，沒多少時候是主動想要的，星伊因此有點緊張。

輝人這時才發覺星伊還是好好的穿著，奶奶地說了句不公平以後脫去星伊的T-shirt和褲子，然後手伸到背後解開扣子，輝人趴在星伊身上，吻了嘴唇、脖子，然後舔了舔嘴，從鎖骨一直舔舐到胸前。

舌頭卷過凸起，又在周圍繞圈，星伊一緊張就抱著輝人的頭。

「吾……」

輝人抬頭看見星伊隱忍、泛淚的樣子，上前奪走嘴唇，手則在渾圓，一下一下的揉著。

輝人越吻越下，到了大腿，在內側留下幾個吻，又讓星伊更加分開腿，小舌在周圍橫掃，時而挑逗蜜豆，時而轉進去。

太久沒嘗試到這種感覺的星伊有幾次都差點突破臨界點，羞恥的聲音欲出不出，在喉嚨不斷上下。

「嗯！吾- - -」  
星伊咬緊牙關。

輝人看到以後，手指夾著星伊的下巴又給了星伊個吻，拇指隨著嘴角的微縫伸進，星伊立馬得知自己上當了，可是輝人另一隻手已經滑進了小穴。

「呃…嗄…」

聲音因為沒有了阻攔而漸漸浮現，指尖開拓著久久沒有到達的道路，微痛和被填滿的感覺充斥著星伊。

半邊身子躺在星伊身上的輝人得意的微笑著，然後低下頭又用牙齒磨蹭了幾下乳突，手腕也肆意的擺動起來。

「啊~恩…手指~放開~哼。」  
「那我放開你也不能憋著喔」  
「嗯~放開」

星伊的聲音沙啞又有點緊繃。

輝人用著一隻手指不斷在星伊體內出入，伴隨著黏液推進，帶給星伊痛感和快感，輝人勾起手指，而痛感漸漸被快感比下去。

「嗯…吾、啊~」  
「歐尼喜歡嗎？」  
「哼。喜歡、喜歡你…」

輝人十分滿意這個回答，於是親了星伊一下又加了一隻手指，給星伊獎勵。

兩只手指被緊致的軟肉包圍，輝人依著記憶探索那個星伊的「開關」，一節、兩節、三節手指被完全納入，而輝人找到了一個疙瘩。

輝人輕笑，星伊眼裡全是這人的媚意，還在沈醉當中，手指掃過一下，「嗯~輝人吶~」，美妙的聲音馬上從那人的嘴巴毫無保留地發出。

不斷接觸「開關」，把星伊推到浪潮之顛，星伊不滿足地又索了吻。

抽出滿是蜜液的手指，抽搐不斷的身子，兩人把情慾清得一乾二淨，輝人壓在星伊身上，一下、兩下、三下，蜻蜓點水般落在唇上。

星伊回過神時，手輕輕把身人的頭推向自己，把不知道第幾個吻加深。

「輝吶，」「嗯。」  



End file.
